


Puppy Love

by ObliviateMeQuietly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviateMeQuietly/pseuds/ObliviateMeQuietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SERIES OF BLACKINNON (Sirius Black/Marlene Mckinnon) ONESHOTS! THESE ONESHOTS ARE NOT CONNECTED, SO THEY WILL BE AT DIFFERENT AGES, AND SOME WILL FEATURE AU'S AND SOME WILL NOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackinnon Motornbike Scene

Marlene McKinnon stopped short as she saw the vehicle that Sirius was leading to her, shaking her head vigorously. “No, no way, Black! No way am I getting on that- that death machine!” she exclaimed loudly as she stared at the gleaming motorcycle that Sirius had already mounted.  
“McKinnon, get your arse on the back of this bike, or I swear I’ll stun you, then throw you over my lap for the drive home.” Sirius warned the testifying blonde, glancing at her over his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“You wouldn’t.” Marlene narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“I promised James that I’d take you home, McKinnon. I always keep my promises, no matter how I have to fulfil them.” He stated. “Now, either you get on this bike, or you’re going to have to explain to Prongs when him and Lily get back from Hawaii why I was seen driving down the road with a beautiful blonde over my lap.” He moved to stand up, raising both of his eyebrows at the tall blonde girl.  
“Alright!” Marlene sighed in defeat, but looked slightly green at the thought of going on the bike. “Remind me to murder James when he gets back, yeah?”  
Sirius grinned at her and threw his helmet at her, which she caught easily and grimaced as she looked at this. “This is going to ruin my hair. It took ages to do this, you know. And it cost the Evans’ a lot of money.”  
Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the helmet from her and shoving it on her head, clipping it under her chin. “I’d rather your hair was messed up, than you got brain damage.”  
“I could get brain damage from riding that thing?” She questioned, stepping backwards. “No, no way am I getting on it. You can leave without me.” She stated.  
“Merlin, McKinnon, it’s like you don’t trust me at all!” He exclaimed, his hand brushing across the small of her back as he gently pushed her towards the motorcycle. “I’m a good driver. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He stated, swinging his leg over the bike, sitting down at the front. “The sooner you get on, the sooner you can get off.” He reminded her, starting up the bike.  
With a small sigh, Marlene started to hike up her bridesmaid dress. “Oi, avert your eyes. It’s bad enough the whole of London has to see my knickers, I don’t need you seeing them.” She stated, sending him a small glare.  
“Nothing I haven’t seen before, Kitten.” Sirius stated, but nevertheless turned around to give him so privacy. A few moments later he felt her weight on the bike, and she shuffled forward, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
“If we crash…” Marlene started, her arms tightening nervously around his waist. “I will murder you, and then I’ll throw this piece of junk into the river.”  
“You didn’t seem to have a problem with the bike the last time you were on it.” Sirius reminded her, glancing over his shoulder at her.  
“Well- we weren’t actually riding it then.”  
“Be that as it may, there was still some form of riding going on. And you seemed to be very much enjoying it.” He started laughing as Marlene elbowed him hard in the ribs, and kicked the bike into gear, riding off into the night with Marlene’s arms around him.


	2. It wasn't fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is being sent on a mission behind enemy lines and Marlene isn't very happy about this. Requested oneshot.

Marlene McKinnon perched on the end of her bed, tugging her hairbrush through her hair almost violently as she stared out the window. Anyone who saw her could tell that she was beyond angry. She was pissed. It wasn’t fair. Why did they have to pick him? They could have picked anyone else; there were plenty of other people capable of doing the mission that Dumbledore had assigned Sirius. Weren’t the Prewett brothers back in England from their last mission? Or maybe Remus? It was cruel to think it, she knew she was being petty and cruel to wish that somebody else, anyone would go in his place, but she just didn’t want to think about her Sirius, her boyfriend, going behind enemy lines for who knew how long.  
“Mar?” Sirius stopped at the bottom of the stairs in he and Marlene’s flat, biting his lip slightly before starting his way up them. He knew she was mad. He had seen her face at the Order meeting when Dumbledore had ushered him out of the room to discuss the details of his mission. He also knew that she would be sitting there, waiting for him to explain. Marlene was a very stubborn woman, and he knew from past experiences that she wouldn’t move from her spot on the bed or talk to him until he told her what the hell was going on. When he entered their bedroom he found her exactly where he knew she would be, pulling her brush through her hair in hard, violent strokes.  
“Please don’t be pissed…” He said weakly as he crossed the room in long strides and took his place on the edge of the bed beside her, his hands knotting in his lap. “Dumbledore wants me to do this mission…to go behind enemy lines for a little while…”He ran his hand over his dark curls, his eyes staying on Marlene’s face as he spoke, watching for her reaction. “There’s nobody else to do it.”  
Marlene pinched her lips together in the way she always did when she was angry, roughly pulling her brush through her hair, trying to get out all of the knots. She didn’t speak for a moment, staring at a patch of wall under the window she sat across from. “There are plenty of others they could have chosen for the job. Couldn’t they send Remus, or one of the Prewett brothers? They’re plenty capable of whatever it is you’re supposed to do.” She said somewhat angrily. Of course she was mad. Not specifically at Sirius, but at the Order, the stupid war, and Dumbledore for sending her boyfriend away from her, where she didn’t know if he would come back. Their friends had been disappearing for months now, just last week her old school friend Mary MacDonald was found dead in her apartment. She couldn’t lose Sirius too.  
“Mar…You know I’ve got more skills then the lot of them…” Sirius said softly, reaching out to gently run his fingers down her back, coming to rest his hand on the small curve. “Love, stop. You’re going to end out pulling your hair out, and that would be an awful shame.” He said gently, reaching to take her hairbrush from her, and setting it on the bed beside her. “You know how much I love your hair.”  
Marlene started fiddling with her hands in her lap them, staring down at them, not wanting to look at her boyfriend so he would see how upset she was. She sucked on her lower lip for a few silent moments, pinching it between her lower lip, before she began to speak in a shaky voice. “It’s not fair…you may have more skills then them…but you’ve got a family here, Sirius.” She looked up at him. She clenched her hands to stop them from shaking. “They don’t have families like you do…you can’t just go away for who knows how long and leave me and…and our child like this.” She sniffed back tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes, glancing up at Sirius.  
“I don’t want to go.” He promised her, taking her hands and unclenching them, bringing them to his lips to try and get them to stop shaking. He pulled her close then, one arm wrapping around her waist, while his fingers gently brushed across her stomach. She wasn’t showing yet. They’d only found out a month ago. Their relationship has hit a bump when they’d found out. Sirius didn’t want to be a father, not then. He didn’t believe he’d be a good one, as his own father had been a shit sandwich in the dad department. But between the two of them, and with the help of James, they’d smoothed things out, and decided to keep the baby. He would support them; look after the both of them. “Oh, Baby…don’t cry baby. No tears.” He held her close, his eyes closing as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’m coming back to look after the both of you. I promise.”  
“Don’t go…” Marlene croaked, burying her head in Sirius’ neck as she started to cry. “I can’t do this without you. I can’t do this by myself, knowing that you’ll be in danger…not knowing when you’ll be coming back…if you’ll make it back...”  
“Hey now, shh, love, it’s alright…” He tried to comfort her, cuddling the young woman close to him as she cried. “Don’t cry, love. It’s all going to be alright.” He loved her so much, it hurt him to see her like this, and to know he’d caused it made it hurt even worse.  
The two laid on their bed, wrapped in each other arms, Sirius holding Marlene against his chest as she murmured sweet nothings in her ear, trying to calm her. Marlene eventually calmed, her fingers knotted in his dark waves as she held him close.  
“You come back to me.” She whispered to him, pulling away to look up at him, brushing her hand along his jaw. “You come back to me and our child, alright?”  
Sirius lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing his finger over her tears as he gave her a nod. “I promise, Mar. I’m coming back.” He would come back. He tried to smile at her but it was so hard. He didn't want to go. Not at all. He wanted to stay and be a dad to his little baby girl and be a lover to the woman he would one day call his wife. That's what he would live for. It's what would bring him home. That's what he'd do. When he got home, he'd propose to her. He'd ask her to be the beautiful Mrs. Sirius Black. He'd buy a ring, a beautiful ring. And he'd come home, and propose to the beautiful lady.


	3. Pregnancy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested oneshot: Featuring Pregnant!Marlene, and Father!Sirius who is looking after his girlfriend.

As Marlene clomped down the stairs loudly she pulled her ‘Don’t eat watermelon seeds’ T-shirt, trying to make it cover her extremely swollen stomach. She was almost to full term, and the T-shirt that Sirius had bought her was now a little too small for her and left a small strip of her pale and now covered in purple stretch mark skin. She walked into the kitchen where the boys all sat at the kitchen table - their usual place for a Saturday night; ‘boys’ night’ had been Marlene’s idea originally, a way for the boys to keep up their old shenanigans even though they were supposed to be getting more mature – and waddled over to the fridge, pulling out the tray of fudge she’d made earlier and placing it in front of them, not before stealing a piece herself. She had such a sweet tooth.  
"Hey." Sirius warned, gently slapping her hand away from the tray as the boys began to eat from it. His lips pulled into a slight smile, the young woman had always had a sweet tooth, one he had come to adore. "You're not supposed to eat that." He warned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at her. "You're breaking the pregnancy food rules again."

"Is that so?" Marlene asked, flashing a devilsih smile at him before popping the piece of fudge in her mouth. "I made it, therefore I get a share of it." She told him, laughing softly as she went to steal another piece. She could never have enough fudge. She ruffled his hair, messing it up, before plopping down into the chair beside him, wanting to sit down for a minute. "And the baby is hungry. He has a sweet tooth."

"Don't care, you're breaking the rules." He told her with a nod, his arm coming around her shoulder, bringing her too him to press a soft kiss to her temple. His other hand flattened his hair, before he turned back to the boys, who began to chuckle between themselves. "It only seems fair Sirius, let the woman have a piece." James laughed, to which Sirius shook his head. "Nope, rule breakers get nothing."

"As I recall, you are quite the rule-breaker yourself." She tutted at Sirius teasingly before popping the piece in her mouth and savouring the taste. "As are you, James." Even though he was backing her up, she still liked to tease him. "So that means, you boys get nothing, and Remus and I can share the whole tray." She leaned into Sirius but made no move to reach for the tray, one because she couldn't reach it and two because she knew Sirius was right. But she couldn't help just having one or two pieces.

His arm moved, and his hand gently rubbed her back. He couldn't imagine how tiring it must be for her, just doing simple tasks now. They had managed fine when she was five or six months, but now she was nearly ready to pop, it was a struggle for both of them. Sirius had no idea what to expect, and Marlene was lugging around a child. His lips pressed once more to her head as Remus gave a soft laugh, popping another piece into his mouth. "Thank you love."

She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her head, her own hand moving to give his opposite hand an affectionate squeeze. She was definitely ready to have the baby, and it was quite obvious. She was tired all the time, and her pale skin showed dark bags under her eyes. But she tried her best to not seem to down, as at the earliest stage of pregnancy Sirius had been worried about her all the time, and she didn't want him to go back to blaming himself and worrying about her all the time. "You're very welcome," She murmured back to him. "So what are you boys talking about?" She asked, resting her head on Sirius' shoulder. She didn't want to intrude on their night, but she needed a small rest before walking back to their room to lay down.

"Nothing, really." Sirius said softly, letting their knotted hands rest atop her stomach. Sirius seemed to like it best when the little was awake, wiggling around, though he knew Marlene was probably grateful of the break. She had to deal with the baby all the time, he merely got snippets. James smiled at the pair, watching the way Sirius cared for Marlene- it was a side he had never used with anyone other than her, and James hoped he'd keep it for the little one. "We were talking about how bad Sirius is going to panic when you decide to pop." James joked, and Remus laughed. "He'd make an awful fuss."

Marlene's eyes closed and she rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. She was so tired, but she would try not to fall asleep sitting there, as she knew Sirius would find it hard to carry her nowadays, although he wouldn't admit it. She smiled as the baby kicked, and rubbed the back of Sirius' thumb as she felt it, moving his hand to the side a little so he could feel it. "You think he'll panic?" She asked, laughing a little. She was worried he would. "Oh, I hope not. You might just scare the baby and he'll crawl right back up there and never come back out!" She laughed softly. She definitely didn't want it to crawl back up there. She wanted him out. And soon.

Sirius laughed at that, his cheek rubbing gently against her hair, nuzzling her head. "No, baby has to come out." Sirius murmured, his hand squeezing hers at the feeling of the thud of tiny feet. "Although, I have to admit, when you see their little feet, it's pretty amazing." He told her with a laugh, "Like, when he kicked you the other day and the top of your stomach sort of stuck upward with him, and you sort of see him wiggle." Remus' nose turned up at the idea, as did James'. "Sirius that sounds horrible." At that, the father to be laughed, glancing toward his friends with a wide smile. "Nah, it's fantastic, just wait till you have kids Prongs.”

"It's amazing." Marlene agreed with Sirius, her smile growing wider as he spoke so enthusiastically about it. She had been worried that he wouldn't like the idea of becoming a father, that he would be awkward about it before the birth. But it bought her such joy to see him and hear him speak so highly of their child. "Although, sometimes it's not so great." She chuckled a little bit. "Sometimes there's those days where he kicks so much, and sometimes it hurts a bit." She squeezed Sirius' hand and nuzzled against his cheek. "And Sirius says, 'wow! Can he do it again?'" She shook her head and laughed.

 

Sirius chuckled again, his smile still in place, his arm still holding her close to him. "Can you blame me Mar? I could sit for hours and let him kick the shit out of you as long as I could feel it." He laughed, squeezing her hand once more. He knew she was getting tired, but he loved talking to her about this. All of it excited her, everything about it. He was going to be a Dad, and as frightening as it was for him, it was magical.  
"Well, now i'm not going to feel so bad about breaking your fucking hand during the birth." She laughed and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "You know I'm expecting you boys to be there too, right?" She looked at James and Remus. "If not in the room then outside the door. Because if Sirius faints, I need someone to look after him for me." She teased Sirius a little bit, grinning up at him. Out of all the boys she'd known James the longest. They had been friends as children.  
"You think we won't be there? Cheering you on?" James laughed, swinging his arm around Remus' shoulder, which the other man returned. "You obviously don't know us well enough Marlene, we'll be there." James and Remus wouldn't miss it for the world, not just to support their friends, but for themselves. The little one would become a member of the Marauders family, even if it was a little girl. Sirius was sure it was a boy, but he wouldn't mind a beautiful little girl. Sirius grinned at the boys, and then down at his girlfriend, pressing a long kiss to her forehead. "I'm not gonna faint. If I sit behind you or at least stay a certain distance away I'll miss all the mucky stuff."  
"You'll see when they pull her out. The first time you hold her she'll still be covered in a little 'stuff'." Marlene chuckled and stretched her neck a little, pecking his lips. Marlene was almost sure it was a girl. she had a really good feeling that it would be, but she knew some mothers got it wrong while guessing, so she alternated calling their baby 'he' and 'she' until they found out what their little angel would be. "And since Sirius will apparently sitting behind me, you can feel free to stand in front of me, get a great view. You could even bring some popcorn." She teased them all and laughed a little.  
"Hey, covered in 'stuff' isn't so bad, I just don't need the whole view." He laughed, glancing toward the boys as they looked between each other and shook their heads. "No thanks Mar, we'll wait outside." Remus laughed, as did James, nodding to Sirius with raised eyebrows. "I'll get Lily told she has to wait too. She'd be barging you out the way so she could be by Mar's side, I'll keep her out the way."

Marlene laughed and squeezed Sirius' hand, closing her eyes for another moment. "I'd feel bed if I broke Lily's hand if she were standing beside me. I think i'll be okay with just this tosser." She opened her eyes and grinned tiredly up at Sirius whilst chuckling. " And then you guys can come in and meet the new Baby Black." She rubbed her stomach soothingly. If she hadn't looked so tired she would have looked as though she were glowing.

Sirius grinned widely at the idea, brightly at the idea of the little one. He was beyond proud, and it surprised even him. He had been so terrified, incase he ended up like his own parents, but the moment they had felt the little one and Marlene had grown in size Sirius had known he wouldn't turn out like that. "Baby Black." He told them proudly, glancing down at Marlene. Even though she was tired, she was glowing, he seemed to think so. Pregnancy had suited her. "You're tired, baby. Want me to put you to bed?"

"Mmm, just a little." She nodded and reached a hand up to rub at her eyes. "It's alright, I can make it." She gave his rough cheek a quick kiss, before straightening up. "You won't be able to carry me. I'm too fat for even you to carry." She smiled tired at him, before looking at the boys. "G'dnight guys. Feel free to help yourselves to anything from the cupboards, and be careful not to brake any more of my Mums plates, okay?"

: "I can carry you to bed." Sirius told her easily, smiling softly at the young woman as he rose to his feet. "You're not fat, nor are you heavy, I can carry you." Easily, his arm slid around her back, the other lifting her by the back of the knees. Maybe it was a little difficult, but he could make it upstairs. He smiled at James and Remus, watching them both wish the mum-to-be a goodnight, James standing to kiss her cheek. "Oh, and if contractions start, just shout." James joked.

"Don't jinx it." Marlene warned him, laughing as she reached out to give his hair an affectionate ruffle, not being able to reach enough to wrap her arms around him for a quick hug. "You'll be sorry when I start screaming at the top of my lungs and break your ears." She smiled at him and waved at Remus, before resting her head in the crook of Sirius' neck and wrapping her arms around him loosely. She wasn't sure carrying her was the best idea. She was sure he'd end up breaking his back halfway up the stairs.

Sirius pressed a kiss to her cheek, and Remus wished her the best before the couple disappeared from the room. Teasingly, Sirius took a breath at the bottom of the stairs, his lips pulling into a playful smile. "Okay, here goes nothing." He joked, and with that, he began up stairs. It wasn't as difficult as he made out, but he took his time, simply because he didn't want to risk it and drop her.

Marlene laughed and tightened her arms around him, biting her lip a little as he carried her up the stairs. "Don't you dare drop me." She warned him playfully. She trusted he wouldn't drop her, he was strong, he always had been, but she did worry that she was too heavy for him. "It might kick-start the labour. I might have to push this baby out on the stairs right here." She joked.

"Marlene don't you dare joke like that." He laughed, taking easy steps upstairs and into their bedroom. He smiled at her, leaning down to lay her gently on the sheets. "You'd be in labour for hours, I'm sure we'd manage to get you to Mungo's by then. No puhing babies out on the stairs, unless a home birth really is what you're going for." He teased, one again pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Definitely not. I don't want to have to wash blood out of any of our stuff." She chuckled a little bit and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, her arms reaching up to wrap him in a hug. "St Mungo's will be easiest. I'll be most comfortable there. Plus, I get to wear such an adorable hospital gown." She joked a little, a tire smile spreading over her face. "It'll be so sexy, i'll be surprised you won't just take me right there on the hospital bed."

"I'll have to try and control myself." He told her with a laugh, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips, body oerching on the side of the bed. "You'll look beautiful, no matter what." He told her sincerely, kissing her once more before sitting up. "I'll be downstairs, shout if you need me. This little one might try and make an appearance."

"You bet you'll have to control yourself." She laughed and kissed him back gently, before running her hands over his shoulders and then dropping them down beside her on the bed. "I'm sure we'll be fine tonight." She rubbed her stomach. "But i'll call you if I need you." She smiled up at him, pulling her T-shirt down again.

He shuffled down the bed, pressing a soft kiss to her belly, the strip of skin she struggled to hide. "See you soon, kiddo." He murmured, crawling back up the bed to kiss Marlene one last time. "Goodnight beautiful. Try and sleep. I know you get uncomfortable but you have to rest. I'm just downstairs." He lifted himself from the bed with a soft smile, his hand lightly brushing the side of her belly.

She caught his hand after it brushed her belly and smiled at him as she gave it a squeeze. He was so sweet. She loved it when he called her beautiful, because she certainly didn't feel it like this. "Goodnight." She murmured to him, reluctantly letting his hand go after a moment and setting it on her stomach. She always felt better when she was touching him, or had her hands over their baby. She never slept very well, always waking up during the night with a sore back, or having to pee every five minutes. She closed her eyes and wiggled, trying to get comfortable in the middle of their bed.

Sirius crept backwards out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him, but leaving it open a crack so that a little bit of light peered inside. He didn’t want to leave her, or the little one tucked up inside of her. He was worried that she might need him that something would happen while he was downstairs with his mates. But he was only downstairs, and would be there in an instant for her and their child. He was going to be a Daddy.


End file.
